The Darkness Calls
by Wrath-Chu
Summary: Within the confines of the darkness and candlelight, the spirits of the Russian Winter return through the dim light to whisper in his ear...Pulling Ivan to embrace the darkness that he so fears. Implied RussiaxCanada


**A/N:** Ok, this one's going to need some explanation. This is a one-shot that I posted on a forum that I roleplay and admin on that goes along with a current plot, more than likely a story with the plot will be posted later as we get farther into it. Sorry for the lack of updating guys, I am officially a graduated bachelor's now, and applying for graduate school. Anyways, Ivan!muse grabbed me yesterday while I was listening to Trans-Siberian Orchestra yesterday, which led to this and helps to explain quite a bit of why Ivan is doing what he is doing right now on the forum.

**Pair:** Russia/Canada

Hetalia, Matthieu Williams, and Ivan Braginski unfortunately don't belong to me, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. The Dark lyrics belong to Trans-Siberian Orchestra. The story however, belongs to me. Please R&R, I like reviews~.

* * *

_"Welcome to my nightmare. I think you're going to like it. There'll be some more when you come down."_

_~Alice Cooper_

_

* * *

_

_FEEL THE DARKNESS SMILING _

_EVERY NOTE IS DYING_

_SILENCE IS REFINING _

_EVERY THOUGHT IN HIS HEART_

**"Matvey...You made me do it...Why did you make me do it?...It's...It's for your own good. Maybe...If you truly knew what it was like to be alone...You won't try and leave me again..."**

Only the soft, flickering lights of candles lit the unsettling darkness of Ivan's bedroom, forms of shadows continuing their steady creeping along the crimson walls. Sitting on the bed sat Ivan, leaning back against the headboard with drawn knees to his chest. Everything was falling apart...Everything...Not going according to plan. He could feel the shadows' shallow gaze watching him in the darkness, their twisted smiles dancing in the candlelight as the dull light flickered against Ivan's face. The shadows knew of his predicament, of his undying fear of being alone and of uncaring loneliness. Behind the facade of the seemingly childishly cruel tyrant, was actually an impossibly sad, lonely soul...A childish fool who could be easily manipulated...Oh, and he already was being manipulated despite not even knowing it himself...And not just by the man whom he claimed to be his 'true father,' but of the dark figures looming around the very room.

Every note in the false melody that Ivan himself had written through his own fears and the use of the fears of others were dying under the fingers of their creator with each press of the piano's keys. Silence and the darkness were the Russian's only never-changing companions...Both working together to mold Ivan's already fragile heart to suit their own needs and purposes. After all...They did want to see their son be happy...

_STILL THE FATES ARE WEAVING _

_EVERY NOTE THAT'S BLEEDING _

_AS HE SITS THERE SEETHING _

_ALL ALONE IN THE DARK _

_ALONE IN THE DARK _

_ALONE IN THE ..._

Alone again alone again was he, not even the one whom he called his dear Matvey was near. Ivan was slowly beginning to believe that all of his problems and loneliness were caused by himself and himself alone. Now now that couldn't possibly do... The specters removed themselves from their perches on the wall, gliding toward the hunched figure on the bed. Claw-like, wispy fingers brushed against Ivan's cool, pale face as the darkness began to surround him to block what little light there actually was from his view.

Ivan was a child of the blackened night and the tainted red snow, he had to be full reminded of why his actions are essential for the overall good of his well-being. The spirits of the Russian winter knew of their son's slowly deteriorating mental state, they have watched it happen for many a year. While they did nothing to stop the unfortunate series of events that had turned their son of snow and blood, they also did nothing to help the situation.

The loud toll of twelve of clock bells filled the large room as the whispering in Ivan's ear began, the low, childishly malicious cooing that had taken on his own voice...

_BUT IN THE NIGHT_

_THE DARKNESS BREATHES_

_IF HE WILLS IT TO BE_

_BEFORE HIS EYES_

_THE MUSIC DIES_

_BUT HE WILL ALWAYS HEAR ME_

_**"Why do you appear so surprised that we have come to be your guides dear Ivan? Ahhhh, our dear son...It is truly such a shame that you are in such a predicament. You know we only want to see that you are happy...Even if it means by giving you the right nudge to do what truly needs to be done. I know you know what I am talking about my child..."**_

_**"In order to find the eternal happiness that to crave so desperately...To never be alone again...You must surrender your mind to us. Only then can you never be lonely again, you will have what you hold most precious and dear to you always and forever without question or reason."**_

Ivan felt his eyes close as he listened to the voices that rang in his ear, his own voice...He must surrender his own sanity...Or what was left of it...To the spirits of the Russian winter in order to have a shred of hope of his one true fear never again coming true...Was that really the only way in order to truly be happy once more? He longed for the days when everything was much more simple, just him and his sisters before everything had begun to get to be convoluted and complicated.

His main question was...Why? What had he done wrong? Why...Did anyone who was around continue to leave him and leave him alone in his house with no form of company save for the ever-falling snow. The ringing of childish giggles began to fill the room once more, the black wisps stroking at Ivan's face and hair much like a mother would do to their child.

_**"Oh my boy...Don't you understand? It isn't your fault that you're alone, it's the rest of the nasty world's, isn't it? Now is your chance, to take revenge at the nasty little countries who abandoned you. Oh wait, that's right...There are several you can't, can you? Pitiful, having to run to another country for so-called protection. Never you mind that now my son, you can find perfectly suitable substitutes. Isn't that right now, my boy? Isn't the one that you are attached to now like the other who used to be here? Ah yes yes, he is, isn't he? Never mind that now, I believe...that you know how to take care of and capture your little pets. Take care of them my boy...And surrender your mind to us."**_

A kiss on the forehead...Then the shadows disappeared, leaving Ivan alone once again in his room with only the dim candlelight to keep him company.

_HE SITS ALONE_

_THE CARDS ARE SHOWN_

_AS HE EMBRACES THE DARK_

_THE ONLY SOUND_

_THAT HE WILL HEAR_

_IS THERE IN HIS HEART_

Ivan's gaze gaze didn't rise when he felt cold, smoky lips on his forehead and the cool gust of wind the smoky figures dissipating in thin air. Fluttering downward from where the spirits disappeared, fluttered an ace of hearts into Ivan's waiting hands. He blinked slightly out of confusion as he put the card closer to his face, brows raising when he saw there was a large, burned bullet hole in the middle of the gold heart; tiny flecks of blood were spattered all over the card, staining it's pure white finish.

He felt his eyes close, setting the card on the table next to the bed before moving off of the plush mattress and toward the window. His gaze was far removed as the snow continued to fall outside, looking upward to see a glimpse of the moon...A harvest moon, before it disappeared back behind the dark clouds.

**"Ahhh...I guess I really don't have a choice..."** His voice was no louder than a quiet whisper, opening the latches of the window. Letting the gusting wind take a firm hold of the braces on the windows and flinging them open, his eyes closed again as the wind and snow blew into his awaiting face and blowing out the dimming candlelight, arms spreading as if he were gladly welcoming what he knew was coming to him.

**"My mind is free to you...Do with me as you wish...Please...Don't ever let me be alone again..."**

_SOMEONE IS WHISPERING SOFTLY TO ME_

_SHADOWS OF THINGS THAT NO ONE CAN SEE_

_THEY ARE THERE FOR YOU IF YOU WANT THEM TO BE_

_YOU WANT THEM TO BE_

_YOU WANT THEM TO..._

The wind and snow began to pick up in speed, blowing even more furiously against the Russian's waiting figure. Whispering filled his ears as the shadows returned, black hands covering his body.

_**"We are at your command my son...We will never allow you to be alone again, you have our word."**_

The shadows disappeared again as the snow and wind died down to nothing more than a calm breeze, legs giving out from underneath the Russian as he collapsed on his knees in front if the window. Glazed eyes watched the snow fall, a childish, yet malicious grin pulling at his lips.

**"Never alone...Never alone...I'll never be alone again..."**


End file.
